


Model 01

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Cyborgs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa felt still a bit conflicted about what she was about to do, but reminding herself that it was for her brother's happiness, she felt immediately better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's idea is based on the Japanese drama called Zettai Kareshi that I watched some years ago, but I'm not going to follow the plot of it strictly so it's not going to be a problem if you haven't seen it. I'm going to take some elements from it, but otherwise I'm planning on writing this how I please. I'm going to add more tags as this progresses, and the rating might go up too.

It had been her idea, and here she was now, in the S.T.A.R. L abs, talking to a mechanical engineering genius called Cisco Ramon, apparently a cutie, who had talked to her on the phone and reassured her that it could be done, and that it wasn't the first time that he had been asked to do such a thing.

She had been curious, knowing that there were already some humanoid A.I. robots in the society, them becoming more and more common daily now that technology had become awfully advanced. It gave their team more challenges every day, as robbing a bank and doing what they did needed more planning now that in some places there were actual robots working as security.

However, _this_ was something else, and definitely not something that people talked about over lunch. Not many even knew about the whole thing, or if they did, most of them stayed silent about the whole subject. There were hidden ads about it, of course, but unless you went seeking for them, you couldn't exactly find them. It was all still rather new, after all. But she had been curious like usual, and wanted to know more, realizing then that maybe this was something that could be of use.

Lisa felt still a bit conflicted about what she was about to do, but reminding herself that it was for her brother's happiness, she felt immediately better. She would do pretty much anything to make him stop being the way he was being now, the constant anger making her and Mick both annoyed.

Giving Cisco a nod, she finally took a seat in front of the computer. There was an inquiry on the screen, and Cisco told her to answer the questions while thinking about her brother. She read the first question.

_{ The ideal partner is: 1. Very jealous, 2. A little jealous, 3. Not jealous, 4. Cold. }_

Lisa bit her lip, trying to not laugh. Len definitely didn't need someone cold, he would provide that for the both of them, and there was no way that he would warm up to someone who seemed too standoffish.

She saw Cisco looking at her and winked at him, making him blush and avert his eyes. The guy was a cutie. She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. Maybe she could try and ask him out, she thought as she clicked the answer that seemed the most suitable. The next question that appeared after that made her roll her eyes, though.

_{ The ideal partner's intelligence is: 1. High, 2. Low, 3. Normal, 4. Irrelevant. }_

What was the point of this question, even? Who would want to date a complete brainless person? But then again she didn't want to choose the wrong option, knowing that Len _loved_ to be in charge, but also loved challenges.

She turned to look at Cisco, who tried to appear uninterested with little success. "What does high intelligence mean, in this sense?" she decided to ask then, his eyes brightening immediately after her question and interest.

"Higher than average. There's actually modifications that can be done afterwards, what you want _him_ to be specialized in." Lisa's eyebrows rose at that. That would be interesting, indeed.

She smirked and clicked the mouse, another question appearing that made her give Cisco yet another look.

_{ The ideal partner's sexual preference is: 1. Adventuresome, 2. Slightly adventurous, 3. Normal, 4. Dislikes sex }_

She didn't exactly like to think of her brother's sex life in detail, and it would be embarrassing to confess that she had walked in on him a few times.. but right now it seemed to have been kind of a good thing. She let the cursor hover over the option before clicking it finally.

The next one made her chuckle.

_{ The ideal partner's smile is: 1. Refreshing, 2. Cool, 3. Rarely seen, 4. Bizarre }_

She didn't have to think of this one at all.

_{ The ideal partner's trustworthiness is: 1. Reliable, 2. Unreliable, 3. Normal, 4. Horrible }_

Seriously?

_{ The ideal partner's personality is: 1. Strict, 2. Lenient, 3. Normal, 4. Girly }_

_{ The ideal partner is: 1. Very friendly, 2. Somewhat friendly, 3. Normal, 4. Unfriendly }_

_{ The ideal partner's arguments are: 1. Strong, 2. Weak, 3. Normal, 4. Irrelevant }_

_{ The ideal partner's body type is: 1. Model, 2. Muscular, 3. Normal, 4. Chubby }_

Lisa couldn't help but smile. If this worked out, Len wouldn't be such a pain in the ass anymore. She had already tried to get him into a dating site and it had failed, so it was only fair to lend him her help with this. She knew that he had one night stands once in a while, but it was obvious that he needed someone to actually go out with.

Mick would appreciate it too, Len's outbursts had been out of control lately and they hadn't had any fun in a while. It was better to let Mick burn something else than another one of their safe houses..

She turned to look at Cisco and informed him that she had answered the questions. He moved to come over and made a few clicks, Lisa looking with interest when a screen full of faces appeared before her.

"Yeah, now just pick the one that you think your brother would like," Cisco informed nonchalantly, and Lisa raised her eyebrows at him. "When one is picked, there isn't going to be another one that looks the same," Cisco said silently.

Lisa turned her attention back at the screen and frowned at the pictures. Thankfully she knew Len's type, but it still took her a while to narrow the options down to a couple of faces. She compared them; another one being a blonde with blue eyes, the other one being a brunette with green eyes.

She bit her lip when clicking the picture.

 

\--

 

Len was exhausted when he opened the door to one of his houses, Lisa having called him and told him to cool his head down and get a grip, not being welcome to join them and go to their current safe house until he had sorted out his issues.

He felt annoyed, having planned most of the day their next heist, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen in a while. It was always difficult to make Lisa change her mind about something. He guessed it ran in the family, as he wasn't easy to reason with either.

Sighing, he let his keys drop onto the nearest table as he shrugged out of his coat and moved to the small living room, already thinking of taking a glass of whisky or more when he saw a huge, metallic box in the middle of the room, the sight of it making him stop in his tracks.

He was sure that no one knew of his place except Lisa and Mick, so it was only a fact that no one could have broken into his house and dropped this - whatever it was - here. He eyed the box suspiciously, moving a bit closer to it, then seeing a post-it note stuck on the metal. He frowned at it, taking another step closer, still cautious.

_For Lenny_  
_Treat with care._  
_\- Lisa_

Len stared at the note, dumbfounded. What the hell had Lisa gotten for him? _With their money_. He stared at the package and saw the letters then, carved into the metallic box: _S.T.A.R._

He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. He knew about the S.T.A.R. Laboratories but had no idea what they were doing in there, and knowing that Lisa had gotten something from there.. it was bound to be catastrophic and high tech.

Cursing his sister, Len took a steadying breath and moved to press the only button he saw on the box, the whole thing opening with a whoosh as the metal moved and opened the lid, actual steam coming out of it, blinding Len for a moment.

What he saw next made him freeze. There was _a body_ inside. _A young man._ What the hell, Lisa?!

That was when he noticed that the guy was wrapped in plastic. He moved to unwrap him, starting from the head. How the hell could he breathe in there? It seemed like he was completely out cold. Len wouldn't have ever believed that his sister would come up with something like this.

After getting the plastic off of the man, Len felt even more uncomfortable to have him in his apartment. The kid was naked, and after a while he realized that he was also completely cold and wasn't breathing. That was the last of it, he decided as he pulled his phone out and dialed Lisa. He didn't have to wait long for her to answer.

"Hi, Lenny! How do you like my present?" her delighted voice greeted him, making him annoyed once more.

"If you mean the corpse that you sent me, I'm more than just pissed off. What the hell have you done?" he hissed.

There was a silence that didn't make him feel any better. "You want me to bury this guy? Lisa, what have you gotten yourself into? I thought you told _me_ to stay cool."

That was when he heard her laugh. Len frowned.

"Oh, Lenny! You seriously are dumb, aren't you? Didn't you see the manual?" she was trying to control her laughter now. Len couldn't help but feel confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look into the box and not just the guy, you dumbass," she giggled, and Len moved to take a look like she had intsructed, and sure enough, there was a manual placed beside the guy.

"What the hell," he muttered, as he picked it up and took a look of the cover of it.

_S.T.A.R. Labs presents you the brand new version of A.I lover, Model 01_

Len stared at it and couldn't comprehend what he was reading. The kid was a robot? People actually had these? He didn't know how to feel about it, and now he had one too?

"Lisa..." he started then, a pained edge in his tone. She had long since stopped laughing, and now the line was silent. Len didn't know what to say to her, but thankfully she broke the ice after taking a deep breath.

"I know it might be a bit.. weird, at least at first. But Lenny, I just want you to be happy! And it's not like you have to.. you know, use _him_ like that, I just thought it'd be nice for you to have some company."

She sighed when he didn't say anything. "There's a warranty, and if you don't like it, we can also return it. I made sure."

"Alright," he said then, not really knowing how else to respond. Lisa told him to cheer up and read the manual before ending the call.

He knew already that this was going to be a fucking mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's answers:  
> A little jealous, high intelligence, slightly adventurous, smile is refreshing, reliable, lenient, very friendly, strong arguments & body type: model.


	2. Chapter 2

Len turned to look at the young man, _the robot_ , he reminded himself, that lay in the box completely still. It looked awfully like an actual human being with its creamy skin, and he had to admit, beautifully molded face.

It was lying on its side, eyes closed and knees drawn closer to its chest like it was sleeping. Len couldn't help but feel distressed about this whole thing. He had never thought that Lisa would do something like this, but at the same time he was curious. He had never seen anything like this before, the robots that were working in public looking like ones and not blending in with humans.

He wondered how many actually had these. It was obvious that they weren't cheap, and Lisa had still bought one. He would have to check their accounts since she would probably tell him nothing if he asked her what the price had been.

Sighing, he finally opened the manual. There was _a lot_ of content, not surprising him at all, S.T.A.R. Labs being behind this after all. He would come back later to some of the stuff, he decided and skipped to the start up section and frowned, his eyebrows raising as he read the text.

_{ To begin boot up, give the robot a kiss. There is a sensor on the body's lips that will read the temperature of the customer's lips and so recognize the customer its partner. }_

That was.. interesting.

_{ After the boot up the robot will behave according to the settings selected. If there are problems with the boot up or the robot itself, please contact the seller. }_

Len glanced at the robot with reawakened curiosity as he placed the manual to the nearest table and moved closer to the box it still lay in. It was still weird, knowing that this human-looking thing wasn't actually a human.

He had to take in a deep breath to calm himself before he moved to place his hand to the robot's cheek, the skin it had feeling soft but cold to the touch. Len was fascinated and reached for the brown hair with his fingertips. It all felt so real and human-like it surprised him even more. He stared at the closed eyes and the long eyelashes, catching himself wondering what color its eyes were.

He would know soon enough, he though and moved to press his lips to the cold ones. The contact was brief, but Len startled when the skin's temperature changed, his hand still palming the robot's cheek. He let his hand drop when the robot's eyelids fluttered. It was like watching a normal person waking up, Len realized as he stared at the robot opening it's eyes, _green eyes_ , slowly.

Their gazes met. Len forgot how to breathe when the young man, _robot_ , smiled sweetly at him. He was astonished that something like this had even been created. The robot would pass as a human, and to be honest he had no idea how to feel about that.

He watched how it stretched, like it had actually just been sleeping, until it was sitting in front of him and looking at him with _that smile_.

"Morning," it said then, and Len was sure that he was going to die, because he hadn't thought about the fact that it would talk too.

The voice it had was soft and gentle like its appearance, and that brought Len back to one of the issues at hand. He looked at the robot before getting up and telling it to wait. The robot _frowned_ at him as Len turned to walk to the bedroom, returning soon with clothes and handing them to it, the robot taking them and smiling up at him.

"Thank you, dear," it replied, and Len stared at it, uncomfortable and a bit annoyed, though not showing it.

"Call me Len," he said as he watched it struggling with the clothes, not really succeeding in putting them on. Len wanted to roll his eyes.

The robot turned to look at him, its expression confused as it tilted its head. "Len?"

"That's my name," he told it and watched how it processed the new information, before it made a face at the clothes. "Sorry, I'm not completely awake yet..." So it had been like sleeping to it? 

Len shrugged at it and helped the robot into a pair of pants and a t-shirt too big for it. He didn't really want to watch someone walking around his apartment nude, a robot or not. The smile seemed to be stuck on its face, and Len noticed only now just how bright its green eyes really were.

The robot took a step closer to him and was about to kiss him, but Len put distance between them, the robot looking confused again.

"Don't do that," he told it, and saw how its face fell, the expression so _human_ it took Len by surprise. They really had made an all-out effort with the program.

"Why? You're my partner," it replied, eyebrows downturned, and the sight of it made Len think of a small puppy.

"I'm not going to have a romantic relationship with you," he sighed, "you're a robot."

It stared at him silently so long that it made Len uncomfortable, which usually never happened. The green eyes were fixed on his, just staring, without any emotion, until the robot blinked.

"Then why did you purchase me?" it asked, and before Len could think, the words left his mouth and the look the robot gave him made him freeze.

_I didn't_.

 

\--

 

The robot started ignoring him.

To say that Len was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't thought that anything like this would happen. The robot picked a corner from his living room and stayed there, just sitting there, doing nothing.

It never replied to him if he asked a question or said something to it, it hardly even moved. Len couldn't help but frown at it, but it never even looked straight at him. It was like he had an overgrown kid who refused to acknowledge him.

He wasn't sure what he was exactly supposed to do, and every time he saw its face, now completely blank and missing the radiant smile, he remembered the hurt expression it had shown him after his words.

It was weird, being annoyed and concerned about _a robot_ , something that he hadn't ever even thought that would happen to him. The whole thing was bizarre, and he couldn't grasp the idea of a _moping robot_. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to leave it alone and ignore it too, or if he had to actually do something to it. He had no idea how the thing was programmed and what it even would do. He was going to have to have a word with Lisa about this _gift of hers_.

Glancing at the robot who still sat in the corner, Len sighed and decided to just ignore it. It wasn't like he had actually wanted to have one, and he definitely hadn't thought that it would be _this_ much of a pain. And it was a robot, after all, not an actual human being. It wasn't like it was such a big deal to just leave it be.

Sure he was intrigued and would have wanted to know more about the whole technology that had made the whole thing even possible and how it had been built, but it wasn't like he was about to lose to a fucking robot and give in to the childish acts it seemed to think would work on him.

So he stopped acknowledging it and talking to it. It wasn't like it was going to answer to him or move from its spot anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are so short but I'm still figuring out where to go with this. :D


End file.
